Ain vs Hinoka
] Elsword vs Fire Emblem!! Man vs Woman!! It's Ain from Elsword (nominated by Zinniax-13) vs Hinoka from Fire Emblem (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) in Match 15 of Round One of The Outsiders Tournament!! A big shoutout to MP999 and Roymaster11 for also creating awesome thumbnails for this battle!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For my friend John1Thousand's tournament, click here!!! The Interlude In a field of golden wheat and with some trees and a mountain nearby A blue wormhole emerged above the field and spilled out a woman with short red hair in Japanese-Style armour. This woman was the Princess of the Land of Hoshido and it's second eldest heir: Hinoka. The Princess stood up and clutched her head, puzzled by the new environment she found herself in. "Ugh... Where am I?" She groaned, rubbing her head." "You too, have been sent here hm?" A new voice, a male voice to be more exact, called out. Hinoka, startled, glanced all around her more nervously. "Wha-Where... Where am I? And who's talking to me?!!" She spoke in a panic. "Relax, it's just me." Footsteps crunching down on wheat were heard, prompting Hinoka to turn around and see who the voice belonged to. None other than the Agent of God himself, Ain. He stepped out from behind a nearby oak tree, startling Hinoka once more. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" Amidst her questions, Hinoka unslung the Naginata on her back and beckoned it at Ain who rose an eyebrow. "I don't like the way you're acting right now.", He murmured, holding his head down in disappointment. "Well, I don't know who you are! And until you tell me where I am, I'm gonna think you're a threat to me and my family!" She spat back, her anger fading away to anger and boldness. Ain sighed in exasperation. "As the man that I am, I'll have no choice but to deal with you." As he spoke, Ain suddenly rose into the air and hovered above the wheat, much to Hinoka's dismay. His eyes glowed the colour of his teal coloured clothing. "Come. Your day of reckoning is at hand." His voice boomed unnaturally, making Hinoka sweat a little. In the dark room of the mysterious figure "Well... That escalated quickly." The shadowy figure, leaned back on it's chair with a bottle of Corona visibly on it's left hand, spoke with a nod, it's glowing red eyes widened in surprise at the situation that had occurred. "Guess I don't even have use my red fog. Oh well..." The figure shrugged and popped the cap off of the Corona bottle with a flick of it's strangely elongated finger. "Now for the entertainment." The figure held it's beer bottle out in a mock toast before having a swig then focusing it's glowing red eyes at the monitor. The Melee ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Pointing his right hand like a gun, several bullets made out of Ice shot out from Ain's index finger. Hinoka leapt to the side and dodged, the bullets freezing a few of the golden wheat in place. The Princess lunged upwards at Ain, rather fast. The Agent of God rose an eyebrow and flew a bit to the left, leaving Hinoka to slash at empty air. She turned around just in time to see glowing, teal energy spears emerged out of thin air all around Ain. "Perish." He stated and the energy spears all flew, one by one, at Hinoka. She took a chance and began spinning her Naginata in front of her. Luckily, this pseudo-defence technique knocked the energy spear away. "Yes!" She triumphantly exclaimed and and leapt up at Ain once again. The Agent of God sighed out of irritation, formed an energy sword in his right hand and flew forward to meet his opponent. (50 seconds) Naginata and energy sword clashed. Ain broke the clash by pounding Hinoka down to the earth with the bottom of his left fist. Not surprised to say, the Hoshidan Princess met the wheat-field with her face-first. She lifted her face up and spat some wheat and dirt out. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." Hinoka cursed under her breath and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being per iced by Ain's newly formed energy halberd. Unfortunately for the mystical man, his halberd dug into the dirt a bit too deep than he'd liked. Hinoka too the opportunity to strike at Ain while he struggled to unearth his weapon. Twirling her pole-arm, the redheaded Sky Knight slashed and smacked Ain around like a Human body-bag, forcing him away from his still-embedded-in-the-earth halberd. A steel boot to the face later and Ain was sent flying into one of the early oak trees. (40 seconds) The tree cracked under the pressure of Ain's body, sending splinters flying everywhere. He quickly recovered and dodged to the side as Hinoka slashed the tree in half. The tree fell with a very audible CRASH, branches and bark crunching onto the wheat-field as it fell over. Ain hopped back away from Hinoka and raised his hand slowly. Half a frozen glowing teal orbs emerged from the ground, and surrounded his opponent. Confused and maybe panicking a little bit, Hinoka blindly sliced one of the orbs in half. Ain grinned slyly as the orb simply exploded as soon as the Sky Knight's Naginata made contact with it. This triggered the other orbs which exploded with the same amount of force as the first one. A barrier of smoke was produced, though this didn't stop Ain from raising his hand into the air once more. (30 seconds) A big teal rune flashed into existence just above the smoke cloud. However, just as various energy weapons appeared and were about to fly down and hopefully slice his opponent to bits, Hinoka jumped out of the smoke cloud, bruised and pained from the myriad of explosions. As it dissipated, Hinoka swatted Ain further back with a smack from her pole-arm. He held his ground and two energy swords appeared in both hands. Both combatants swung blades at each each other and neither the Agent of God nor the Royal Sky Knight gained any ground from the other. Hinoka began spinning her Naginata in front of her then jumped into the air. Knowing multiple possible outcomes that could occur, Ain grasped his amulet and squeezed it, holding his eyes shut tight in concentration. "Bohren Vereisen." He spoke softly and suddenly his shone brightly. A wave of air could be felt as Hinoka, her pole-arm's blade literally inches away from cutting Ain in two, froze in place. (21 seconds) Ain opened his eyes and thumped his head on the Sky Knight's Naginata. "Ow." He uttered and took a step back. "Got 5 seconds. Better make them count." The Agent of God's energy swords vanished as he lifted both of his hands into the air. The same explosive orbs that erupted near Hinoka moments before emerged out of the ground once again, this time doubled in their amount. The mystical man also stabbed Hinoka in her right leg with an energy dagger, to make sure that she would never be able to move again as well as to stunt any attempts to evade his orbs. The same wave of air that surged out of Ain's amulet returned to said amulet and Hinoka began to move again. A pained expression overtook her previous look of courage. Ain jumped to the side as the Hoshidan Princess landed roughly onto the ground. (16 seconds) Hinoka grasped her right leg while still gripping her Naginata. She gazed up and dread overcame her as she bore witness to a dozen glowing orbs circling above her like a planetary system. "Oh no... I've gotta do something quick!" Her mind raced around for any option left available to her. One popped to mind, but Hinoka doubted the surety of it. "Concede!" Ain called out to her, his tone sounding more concerned rather than arrogant. Hinoka looked to him, an angered and confident expression on her face. "Never!", She responded back before putting two of her fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly. Ain rose an eyebrow, then widened his eyes as another sound slammed into his ears. It sounded very much like a horse. Before he knew, a white Pegasus streaked past him and towards Hinoka. Despite a wounded leg, Hinoka jumped up, narrowly avoiding the glowing orbs above her, onto the back of majestic, winged horse and flew off. (10 seconds) AIn was dumbstruck though he shook it off and hovered into the air. He chased after the Sky Knight who turned her steed around to counterattack. Forming an energy bow in his hands, Ain shot a volley of energy arrows. However, he was in Hinoka's home-turf now and the Hoshidan Princess expertly manoeuvred past the projectiles and aimed her Naginata like lance towards the Agent of God. No matter how many energy arrows he shot out, the distance between Hinoka and her opponent gradually decreased. Ain realized this and started to hover backwards away from the Sky Knight though it was too late as her Naginata pierced through his chest. Hinoka guided her Pegasus to descend downwards and it obliged. Right before they would crash-land, Hinoka patted the side of her Pegasus, signalling it to surge up. With Ain literally dragged along for the ride, Hinoka's steed galloped on the open-field and she dealt with the Agent of God by forcefully edging him off of her weapon's edge onto a nearby tree. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Hinoka didn't even glance back to her fallen opponent as she soared into the air, intent on finding someone else, hopefully a healer, in this unfamiliar terrain. Back in the mysterious figure's dark room "...Ow." The figure muttered as it bore witness to Ain's brutal knockout. It's tone sounded pained, as if it also felt the pain that Ain went through. "That's gonna leave some marks..." The figure shook it's head slowly, from side to side, it's glowing red eyes frowning in empathy. A particular thought crossed the figure's mind. It stood up and tapped on a few buttons on a nearby panel. "15 Matches. Only one left to go...", As the figure spoke, the monitors all around the dark room buzzed to the Final Match of the first Round of the shadowy figure's 'tournament'. Hinoka's perspective "It's a just a flesh wound Hinoka, relax." I told myself, even though I knew better. I grasped my bloody left wound, blood profusely gushing out despite the pressure I was applying to it. My Pegasus noticed and, without me even guiding it to, took a detour onto a nearby summit of one of the many mountains I have flying over for a few good moments. "Thank you." I told the Pegasus as I dismounted it and it bobbed it's head to me. I patted and scratched it's puffy mane and it snorted in response. Seriously though. I need to find someone that heal this wound at thi- CLANG! The sound of metal clashing prompted me to turn around. Literally just a good distance away, atop another summit, were two swordsmen duelling. I walked over to the edge of the summit I was stood upon to get a better look. Both were males, but one had short, grey-hair and the other had long, flowing black hair. My Pegasus didn't follow me, though I didn't mind. "Maybe after they're done duelling, I can ask them for help!" I wondered out loud. I made my way over to a nearby, smooth-surfaced rock and laid down on it. I gazed out to the two men duelling. It seemed like they were in a deadlock, with neither man gaining an edge over the other. "Where am I?" I blankly asked, my eyes zeroed in on the fight occurring. The Result This melee's winner is... Hinoka!! (Plays Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST) Hinoka twirls her Naginata a few times before stabbing it into the ground and looking out into the distance. The Voting Ain: 1 Vote Hinoka: 11 Votes Hinoka advances to Round Two!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees